herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Foster
Dr. Jane Foster is a fictional character turned superhero that appeared in Marvel Comics line, being one of the supporting protagonist of Thor Odinson. She was employed by Thor, who was disguised as Donald Blake to be his nurse. After being deemed worthy to wield Mjolnir; she adopted the name Thor (or Lady Thor), "The Goddess of Thunder". She was created by the late Stan Lee, the late Jack Kirby, and Larry Lieber. She has appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, being played by Natalie Portman; who also portrayed Padmé Amidala in Star Wars, Evey Hammond in V for Vendetta, Nina Sayers in Black Swann, and Lena in Annihilation. Biography Childhood Jane Foster lost her mother at an young age by cancer, but had a caring father who never missed a softball game. In addition, he worked two jobs to support her through medical schools, but would die of complications of a heart attack. Falling for Thor Foster would graduate and become a registered nurse to the crippled doctor Donald Blake, who was actually the Norse of God of Thunder; Thor. Foster became infatuated with him, and became greatly protective of his health and frailty while traveling. Thor fell in love with her as well, but hadn't revealed his true self, whom she have fallen in love with as well. This caused Blake to question if she would love the normal man, or the mighty God of Thunder. Jane would become hypnotized by Loki as the latter challenged Thor to a dual; with him not knowing that she had become the trickster God's thrall. Loki used her to make Thor return back into Blake, and placing a force field on his hammer. Jane was revived by Blake, and witness Thor return and the defeat of Loki. Jane decided to leave her position as Blake's nurse and went to work for Dr. Brue Andrews, but returned to him after Andrews submitted to Cobra (as she saw him as a coward). Thor attempted to reveal Foster, but his father Odin forbid him, but would save her life when she was near death amidst the fight between Thor, Mister Hyde, and Cobra. Thor would attempt to have Odin relent this decision, and wanted to marry her, but failed due her helping Hyde escape to save Blake. Going to Asgard Blake would finally reveal himself to Foster, and took her to Asgard to meet Odin. Jane would meet Odin, who decided to test to see if she could make a place for herself on Asgard. Jane became bewildered with her new Asgardian powers, and failed the test in front of Odin, to Thor's dismay. Odin negated her powers, sent her back to Earth; erasing her memories of meeting Thor and sent the doctor to work for Dr. Keith Kincaid, whom she fell in love with. Merging with Sif Foster would fall ill and call onto Thor to help her, who had rekindled his relationship with Lady Sif. Sif decided to heal Foster by merging herself with the nurse, as the former vanished as Foster would return to full health. Thor and Foster's relationship revived, but Sif returned when Foster came to Asgard; making the theory that Jane was dominant on Earth, as Sif was dominant in Asgard. Kincaid made an investigation for Foster's disappearance, and Thor revealed himself to the doctor, and told him everything that had happened. It was revealed that when Sif merged with Foster, her spirit went to another dimension within the Runestaff. Thor successfully released Sif's soul, and Jane returned back to Earth with Kincaid, whom she married afterward. Jane returned to a civilian life, where she became a doctor and physician for Tony Stark during the Civil War. She rejected the accords, and would became a ally of the Secret Avengers, treating many members. Foster would also be informed of Thor's death by the Warriors Three, amidst his battle against the Serpent Cul Borson. Becoming the Goddess Thor Jane would hear rumors of Thor's return as Donald Blake, and divorced her husband to meet with the Asgardian. Thor was actually there to find Sif, and learned that her spirit was in a patient who as at near-death. Thor was able to save Sif, and Jane opened a medical practice in the City of Asgard, with Blake. Jane would hear the call for Thor's hammer after he lost the ability to wield Mjolnir himself, after a prolonged fight against Nick Fury. She gave into the call, and asked Heimdall to take her to its location, the moon. Jane wielded the hammer and became Lady Thor, the Goddess of Thunder, and gained a new physique. Thor returned and asked for his hammer back, he accepted that it was being wielded by a new owner, and gave his blessing to be Thor (as he would refer to himself as Odinson). Lady Thor fought against Malkeith the Accursed and Cul Borson, who was ordered to collect Mjolnir by Odin. With the aid of Odinson, Freyja, and an army of woman, Thor defeated Cul, and her identity would not be known by anyone. Secret Wars Thor decided to stop the destruction of the multiverse by Earth 1610, and infiltrated into Thor Corps to turn them against Doctor Doom. She succeeded in doing so, and confronted the Barons, and led to the restoration of the multiverse. Death and Revival Despite Jane's attempt to rid herself of the cancer, the chemotherapy would be released from her body when transforming into Thor. She decided to end her reign as Thor when her cancer reached stage four; but had to transform when Asgardia was flying towards the sun due to the actions by Mangog. Despite receiving a brutal beating by Mangog, she tied him up to the chains that were created to hole Fenris Wolf, and tied Mjolnir to fly him into the sun. Jane shared a final kiss with Odinson before succumbing to her breast cancer, and he flew her body to the moon with the other Asgardians. Refusing to accept Jane's death, Odinson channeled the God's Tempest, and with the help of Odin, revived the nurse. With the power of Mjolnir gone, Jane decided to focus her life on chemotherapy, and convinced Odinson to reclaim his name Thor, and continue to fight in all realms on her behalf. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian-Physiology:' **'Longevity:' **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Durability:' Thor was immune to Earth's dieses and viruses, and was invulnerable to normal attacks. **'Superhuman Senses:' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite being able to healed immediately, the power of Mjolnir didn't cure her breast cancer. In addition, it only worsened when she transformed constantly, putting her cancer at stage four before her demise. *'Self-Sustenance:' Thor is capable of surviving in space, and needs no aid once in the vacuum. *'Energy Manipulation:' **'Electrokinesis:' With the power of Mjolnir, Thor can channel and call upon lightning at any time. Abilities *'Intelligence:' Dr. Jane Foster showed herself to be highly intelligent, getting her MD and becoming a registered nurse despite tough hardships. *'Expert Nurse:' Foster was a skilled medical perfectionist, being a highly valued ally to the Secret Avengers during the Civil War. Gallery All-New, All-Different Avengers (2015-) 007-008.jpg All-New, All-Different Avengers (2015-) 007-011.jpg All-New, All-Different Avengers (2015-) 007-012.jpg Champions (2016-) -1 Page 6.jpg Champions (2016-) -1 Page 10.jpg All-new-all-different-marvel.png|Characters on the All-New All-Different Marvel poster Jane Foster Thor- The Dark World.jpeg|Natalie Portman as Jane Foster in Thor: The Dark World. Trivia *Jane is a fan of cricket. *Only few people know of her identity as Lady Thor: Sam Wilson, Doctor Strange, and Gwenpool. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Female Category:Archenemy Category:Successors Category:Deceased Category:Vikings Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Outright